Surprise 3:Mercy Mable Seville
by rsh13
Summary: This is the third story. You may want to read the first two first before you read this one. This one may have stong language. It has an unnapropiate action in the first chapter. Please read and review. This is going to be a shorter story. Enjoy!
1. Back To School

A/N A/N _Here's the third story! Enjoy!!_A week later

"I hate having to bring Mercy to school." Jeanette said as she and Brittany walked down the hall. "Hey look on the bright side, there's only five more months or so left in the school year." Brittany said. "Yeah, that's real helpful." Jeanette said. "You didn't tell me to be helpful." Brittany said. "Hey what's up?" Alvin asked after he started walking next to Brittany. "Nothin' much." Brittany replied. Alvin and Brittany embraced in a kiss. "Brittany we're in school." Jeanette reminded her younger sister. Brittany stuck her middle finger up at her sister. Jeanette shook her head. "ALVIN SEVILLE! BRITTANY MILLER!" Principal Ferguson yelled. The kissing couple broke off their kiss. "Principal Meany Pants, you can't yell my name. That's Dave's line." Alvin said. "Stop calling me that!" Principal Ferguson yelled. "Why, it's your name." Brittany said. "IT'S NOT MY NAME!" Principal Meany Pants yelled, "You three in my office!" "Why me?" Jeanette asked. "For that! (He points at Mercy)" Principal Meany Pants yelled. "She has a name." Jeanette said. "All well." Principal Meany Pants yelled. "You can't boss my sister around!" Brittany said. "You're going to get suspension!" Principal Meany Pants yelled. "You can't boss Brittany!" Alvin said. "YOU THREE TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Principal Meany Pants yelled.

**A/N**

_Sorry it's short. Oh yeah this story is gonna be shorter. It's gonna only have a few chapters. I'm kinda anxious to write the fourth one. But I didn't want to skip an excessive amount of time. Also I enjoyed the reviews on my last story. Thank you so much. Even if you didn't review I'm still thankful that you took the time to read my stories. And please review again. _


	2. Suggestions

A/N A/N

Here's chapter two! Enjoy!!

2:45pm math class

Mercy wailed once more. "Mrs. Thompson, may I be excused?" Jeanette asked. "Please." Mrs. Thompson said. Jeanette walked out of the classroom yet another time that day. "Mercy you've gotta be a little more considerate. Please be quiet." Jeanette said. It was successful. "Good now stay quiet." Jeanette said.

Fifteen minutes later 3:00pm

The last bell rang. The teens walked out of the classroom. "Jeanette wait." Mrs. Thompson said. "Yeah." Jeanette said and walked towards her teacher. "Have you ever considered leaving Mercy home with Miss Miller?" Mrs. Thompson asked. "I have left Mercy with her. But I realized that I didn't want to be away from Mercy." Jeanette answered. "Let me tell you that I was in the same kind of situation that you are now. Even at the same age. I loved going to school just like you do. Maybe you should sing to Mercy. It had always worked for my son." Mrs. Thompson suggested. "Simon and I have tried that before. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked." Jeanette said. "How about talking to her?" Mrs. Thompson suggested. "It had worked earlier." Jeanette said then realized the time, "Thank you, for staying loyal to me unlike the rest of the teachers. I really appreciate it. But if you don't mind, I better get going before Brittany gets too impatient." "Go on. See you Monday." Mrs. Thompson said. "Bye." Jeanette said as she walked out of the door. "Bye." Mrs. Thompson said.

A/N

Sorry it's kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review.


	3. Why Did We Decide To Be Considerate?

A/N A/N

Here's chapter three! I really like your comments on my stories. Thank you so much. Enjoy!!

"**Jeanette looks so tired." Brittany told Alvin as they were watching their siblings from a distance. "What about Simon?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette's going through all the suffering." Brittany said. "Simon's going through suffering too!" Alvin said. "I thought of an idea." Brittany said. "What is it?" Alvin asked. "Maybe we should take Mercy off their hand for a while." Brittany suggested. "No." Alvin said. "Why not they need the brake." Brittany added. "Why don't we ask Theodore and Eleanor?" Alvin asked. "How 'bout we just ask? It's not like they're gonna say yes for sure." Brittany said knowing all too well that they would. "Fine Brit." Alvin said finally caving in. "Good." Brittany said. **_**Why the hell did I do that? **_**Alvin asked himself. They walked over to their siblings. "Hey Jeanette how 'bout we take Mercy off your hands for a while?" Brittany asked. "I can't in-" Jeanette started but was cut off. "Please." Brittany begged. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jeanette asked. "Of coarse we know." Brittany lied. "Alright then here take her. She's all yours." Jeanette said. "You two just go get some rest. We'll take care of everything." Alvin said. "Alright then." Simon said. **

**20 minutes later**

"I don't understand why they think this is so hard. It seems so easy." Alvin said. "Yeah she hasn't even cried." Brittany said but then regretted what she had said. Mercy started to cry. "Now what?" Alvin asked. "How should I know?" Brittany asked. "You live here. Haven't you once paid attention to how Simon and Jeanette quiet her down?" Alvin asked. "No not really." Brittany replied. "Simon and Jeanette are gonna kill us. Why did we decide to be considerate ones for once?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, Jeanette looked so tired." Brittany replied. "Wait I just now remembered that you were the one who thought of the idea." Alvin exclaimed. "Alvin shut up. We have a bigger problem." Brittany argued. "Oh yeah." Alvin said, "We're gonna get killed. I totally forgot." "Not that genius." Brittany said. "We're trying to argue shut up already." Alvin yelled. Mercy did shut up. "Hey it worked." Brittany said. "And people call me dumb." Alvin said.

A/N

_Sorry it's short and it took me a couple of days. But think of it this way, it was just building up the suspense. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thanks emmiexcutie for telling me the idea for this chapter. Thanks! _


	4. Wow You Didn't Kill Her!

A/N A/N

Here's chapter four! This is the last chapter for this story. I love the romance stories for the chipmunks. So I bet you know why I'm hurrying up to end this story. I wanna start on a romantic story. Enjoy!! The last chapter for this story.

"**Wow, you hadn't managed to kill her. Good job." Simon said. "Do you really expect us to kill your kid?" Alvin asked. "I'm surprised she's not dead." Simon said. "We have our ways." Alvin said. "Did she cry at all?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah, and Alvin found out a way to get her to shut up." Brittany said. "**_**Wow.**_**" Simon said, "How?" "I told you I have my ways." Alvin said. "Just tell them." Brittany yelled. "Fine fine fine. I yelled shut up and it worked." Alvin explained. "That seems a little cruel." Jeanette said. "I know. But it's Alvin." Simon asked. "I still think it's a bad idea." Jeanette said. "We'll just have to find another way then." Simon said. "I love you Simon." Jeanette said. "I love you too Jeanette." Simon replied. They started to kiss. "Get a room will you?" Alvin asked before he and Brittany walked out of the room. **

**A/N**

_**Sorry it's so short. But I couldn't think of anything else. So I just left it at that. Sorry.**_


End file.
